nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
49
Match 49 of NoDQ CAW is the ninth episode of Season 3 as well as the forty-ninth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is is a Fatal Four Way Match to decide a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Match Cyclops immediately takes down the Thing as the bell rings and Scorpion joins the fracas as Link wait for the opportune moment to strike. Link manages to bloody the Thing after stomping on his face, before delivering a moonsault to the Thing. Scorpion retrieves a cane from under the ring. The Thing gives Cyclops a piledriver, which bloodies Cyclops. A giant swing from Link to Scorpion sends Scorpion hurtling into Cyclops. Link delivers a sidewalk slam to the Thing before following up with a piledriver. Cyclops connects with a vertical suplex to Scorpion. The Thing gives Scorpion a clothesline and Link gives Cyclops a piledriver. The Hulk gives Scorpion a Widow’s Peak but the pin-fall attempt is broken up at 1 by Link. Link grabs a cinder block from under the ring but Cyclops smashes it with a cross body dive. A reverse suplex from Link takes Cyclops down. Link brings in a wooden chair. Link tries to give Cyclops a ZDT but Cyclops evades the attempt. However, he is unable to evade a Tornado DDT from Link. The Thing gives Link a brutal clothesline. The Thing delivers a ZDT of his own to Link and covers him for a 1-count. Scorpion tosses Cyclops to the outside. Cyclops delivers a Jackknife Powerbomb to Scorpion at the ringside area and the Thing leaps onto both with a cross body dive over the top rope, having taken Link down with a clothesline. Scorpion climbs back into the ring but is suplexed back out by the Thing, who is then knocked off the apron by Cyclops. Link goes to check on the situation but realises at the last moment that throughout the entire exchange since Scorpion first threw Cyclops to the outside, at least one man has remained outside the ring, so the referee’s count has remained unbroken- Link hops onto the apron at the exact moment the referee calls a 20-count and both the Thing and Scorpion are counted out the match! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Now effectively a singles match, Link attempts a crossface on Cyclops, then a sleeper hold, but neither have much effect. Cyclops battles back with a series of kicks but Link blocks one and turns the tide back in his favour, delivering a giant swing. Link delivers an Avalanche and covers Cyclops for a 2-count. Cyclops takes Link off his feet with a cross body press. Link counters a move from behind with a low blow kick. Link gives Cyclops a giant swing and covers Cyclops for another 2-count. Link attempts a ZDT but Cyclops avoids it- a sequence that repeats, but with Link delivering a low blow mule kick again. Cyclops catches Link off-guard with a High Angle Rolling Clutch Pin but Link kicks out at 1. Cyclops fires back with a Jackknife Powerbomb, which gets him another 1-count. Link connects with an Avalanche and then applies a crossface. Cyclops spears Link against the turnbuckle and then catches the Hylian with another Jackknife Powerbomb, followed by a High Angle Rolling Clutch Pin, which nets Cyclops a 2-count. Cyclops kicks away at Link’s legs and then gives Link a vertical suplex. Link counters out of another suplex attempt but receives a jawbreaker from Cyclops, distracting Link long enough for yet another Jackknife Powerbomb. Cyclops follows up with another jawbreaker, which nets him a 2-count. Yet another Jackknife Powerbomb gives Cyclops another 2-count. Cyclops spears Link in the corner once again. Cyclops attempts a Back Suplex but Link counters with a low blow kick. Another Back Suplex attempt from Cyclops is successful and nets him a 2-count. Link blocks a kick from Cyclops, who blocks Link’s spinning backfist and delivers a takedown. Link catches Cyclops off-guard with an Avalanche and a Back Suplex of his own, holding Cyclops’ shoulders to the mat for a 3-count to become the new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Link Category:Season 3